Somewhere Beyond The Force
by Elvish Lightsaber Dancer
Summary: Once known as The Chosen Ones, which I have brought back to life wich I have re-edited and Re-posted even. Qui-Gon believes that Horatio Thornton is the Chosen One. While Obi-Wan believes that Anakin Skywalker is the child of prophecy. R&R Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere Beyond The Force**

**A/N: **Yes I am back. This time with the edited and hopefully better version of 'The Chosen Ones', which now has a new title, which I also hope you'll all like very much. I do hope that you will like it. The other chapters have also been fixed and shortly chapter 4 will be up and running. I am also incredibly for deleting and re-posting this story. Sorry for any inconveniences on the way. I hope that you'll forgive me and just enjoy the story.

**Summery: **Qui-Gon Jinn believes he had found the Chosen One, but it isn't Anakin Skywalker. A young boy has stolen Qui-Gon's attention and it is he, who he'll defy the council for. Leaving behind sixteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi to be trained under another Master. Obi-Wan than takes on Anakin Skywalker, who has been found earlier then expected. Obi-Wan also believes that Anakin may actually be the true child of prophecy, not Horatio Thornton. When tragedy strikes the planet of Phindor once more and two Phindarion brothers seek Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's help once more. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan must work together if they are to save Phindar from a dark man.

**Prologue: **

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . . . . .**_

The world that Obi-Wan has known, had trained for, is now mixed in with the tiny shards of a broken mirror. Reflecting all that has happened until this point in time. The broken shards of the mirror was cutting deeply in to his flesh, causing a painful reminder of what it had felt like to have something so precious and well treasured to be severed in to nothing more then a painful memory.

Throwing a quick look at his trembling hands. To see the traces of blood running slickly between the fingers of his shaking hand. Slivers of glass had cut him deeply, but the wound is nothing compared with the pain that his wounded heart is causing him. The wound caused (not by a pointy object) but by the one person Obi-Wan had once been proud to call. **Master**. Of course he still does cast this shining light around his former Master, but only when he is forced to remember the good times long gone.

His former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had ceased to be his master the moment Horatio Thornton had come to be the centre of Qui-Gon's attention. Horatio is a boy. And the boy was showing the signs of having exceptional strength within the Force. During their short time on the planet of Onderon. A peaceful planet. Now known to Obi-Wan as the planet of torturer of dreams. They were originally on the way home. Back at the Jedi Temple is where home is for young Obi-Wan.

When the ship – which they were travelling on – had been struck by down by an unseen missile by space pirates. It was unfortunate for them all that the captain had chosen to land, with out crashing and killing off all of his passengers, on to a busy spaceport just outside of a small settlement on Onderon.

There the lives of one of the better Master/Padawan teams had been torn to shreds. The moment Qui-Gon's sharp blue eyes had been ensnared by a little boy. That young boy had not only ensnared Qui-Gon's eyes, but the revered Master's 'heart'.

Oh, Obi-Wan is not jealous at all. But to see the way the two of them had clicked the moment they had met, had caused Obi-Wan's stomach to twist and turn at the thought of another being able to worm their ways into Qui-Gon's heart. And once someone had managed that one feat, then Qui-Gon will not allow them to be able to escape after that.

Horatio is strong with the Force, at the age of ten standard years, he is already too late to start his training. But Qui-Gon would not allow the Code, nor the Council advice, or even the father/son bond between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to get into his path.

Defying the Council. Going against the Code. Destroying the dreams of another in the process. Qui-Gon had immediately severed the bond, which had been constructed by the Force itself, the moment the Council had caved in and went against their better wishes.

Horatio's bright smile had brought a sparkle to Qui-Gon's eyes, in a way that Obi-Wan had never thought possible. Even for him, it was difficult task to even to get Qui-Gon to smile about anything.

There wasn't even a look of regret in Qui-Gon's eyes when he had dared to glance at his previous padawan. Obi-Wan had shown no emotion to leak out of his eyes or even throughout the Force. For he had willed himself to never show any kind of weakness in front of his now former Master, not now, not never.

Why should he show that he was breaking inside? Like the mirror now scattered around his feet. And only through his trust in the Force, did he show the broken mirror of his past life with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon never truly wanted him in the first place. It was only because of a diminutive Master's nudge, did Qui-Gon take on a reject as his padawan. True they had shared exceptional moments together and strengthening their bond to what it was before it was rudely severed.

It was Master Yoda who had come to Obi-Wan's rescue, under the watchful eyes of all that were in the Council Chamber. Qui-Gon and Horatio, included. Master Yoda had offered Obi-Wan an offer that Obi-Wan could not find himself to refuse. Yoda had asked Obi-Wan graciously if he would like to become his padawan learner and Obi-Wan had just humbly agreed.

And so it was both a sad day and a good day.

Qui-Gon had found the apprentice he had always wanted and Obi-Wan had become an apprentice under another Master. They had never spoken to each for awhile after that and when ever they did coincidently crossed each others paths, they would just act as polite and humble as they could in the presence of young Horatio Thornton:

**Qui-Gon's Chosen One.**

The rumours had spread like a wildfire in the temple. Rumours of what they believed to be true about Horatio Thornton.

About how Qui-Gon will be furious when he learns of another discovery. About the findings of another youngling, who's midi-chlorians count is much higher then Horatio's, even higher then Master Yoda's.

The count belongs to a baby boy, brought from the Outer Rim territories, from the desert planet of Tatooine. Saved from slavery when a Jedi Master and his young apprentice, who had stumbled upon a strong willed mother and her newborn child.

And never before has Obi-Wan felt so much at peace when he had first come across that little boy, a boy whom he'll never forget in a hurry. He had seen the smile on Yoda's face and in a way he had seen the Force smile in acknowledgement.

Anakin Skywalker; the true Chosen One, and it will be he who will bring balance to the Force. Not Horatio Thornton.

Obi-Wan knew from then on that he'll play a major role in Anakin's life and Anakin will be worth all of the pain that Qui-Gon caused Obi-Wan to suffer from.

Twelve years from now will Obi-Wan decide whether or not to choose Anakin as his apprentice, he'll just have to allow the Force to guide him.

After all it was by the will of the Force that had chosen this path for Obi-Wan to tread, without the aid of his once beloved Master, the one who was almost like a father to him and now he is as content as he ever was. All because of a young boy.

Called Anakin.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 1:**

_Thirteen years later. . . . . ,_

Had soon found a young boy of twelve standard years old rushing towards the dining hall. He is rather small for his age, but when one takes a closer look at the boy you could see that he'll grow tall one way, or another. Sandy coloured hair was seen falling in to his eyes, nearly hiding away the amazing azure blue eyes of his, that twinkle like a rare diamond when he smiles true. His heart is often found on his sleeves when he finds another initiate hurt, helping others without any care for his own safety.

Anakin Skywalker – is a rather special case. And for those rare few who have had the chance to meet him have no bad words to say about the boy.

Rushing towards the crowded hall, where many of the Jedi have gathered around to have a hearty meal. To meet up with friends that have just returned after a mission or even to come to enjoy the tranquillity of spending time with those that you care about. He may be well liked among his peers, but most of the initiates close to his age won't allow him to take seat next to them.

And for some strange reason. Anakin doesn't feel like that he is needed or well liked, no matter what the Master's have to say about his potential and how well his grades are in class. But no one has ever really given him a chance to be their friend.

Looking around to find most of the seats have been taken. All but one, which has a lone Knight, huddled in the corner with his thoughts. Picking up, not just his tray, but the courage to ask if he could take a seat.

Weaving in and out of the crowd, Anakin has finally found his destination. It was strange though. There is this weird feeling building up in his gut. Feeling as though he should know this Knight.

"Excuse me sir?" Anakin's voice squeaked with fear prickling his skin, as well as taking over his usual confidence to face any friend or foe. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Of course you may sit down," the Knight replies cheerfully.

"Thank you, sir," Anakin has never heard anyone sounding so cheerful and polite, while they are speaking to him before.

"Anakin Skywalker isn't it?" The Knight asks in a kind voice, his Coruscanti accent held no malice.

Anakin couldn't find his voice to reply to this kind Knight, instead he just began to stuff his face with his lunch. Ignoring the way mirth had crept up on to the Knight's face, causing his blue-gray eyes to sparkle with controlled laughter. But eventually Anakin did pause when the lone Knight had started to speak again in that accented voice of his. Which in many ways sounded like music to Anakin's ears.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," the Knight says.

Taking the time to notice the way a scruff of a beard was sprouting its way over the Knight's chiselled chin, making the Knight to appear older then he is supposed to be. Shoulder length ginger-brown hair, well combed over, except for a few strays sneaking their way across the Knight's likeable face.

Of all the features that have entranced Anakin to this mysterious lone Knight, huddled up by the corner of the hall, were his blue-gray eyes and the way they were changing colour. Almost like the sky above when it is about to storm (or like those oceans) that Anakin had read about in the Archives.

There is a sadness about the Knight. Which had almost been the cause for young Anakin to crawl over the table and to hug the Knight until the sadness had left those expressive eyes.

Just when Anakin had just found his voice again to ask the Knight a question. Silence had abruptly fallen with in the dinning hall. Anakin didn't crane his head over his neck to see what had caused everyone into to silence, when he had seen the way the Knight's eyes had widen in remembrance and then his eyes had become unreadable after that. And that is when Anakin had turned his head, to look over his shoulder to see who or what had caused this kindly Knight to have that peculiar look in his aquamarine eyes.

It was the infamous Master/Padawan team that Anakin has always heard spreading through out the Jedi Temple, nearly marking the duo into nothing more then a legend. They are inseparable. The Golden team.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his star pupil: Horatio Thornton, the rumoured Chosen One. Anakin had always thought that story was nothing more then a fairy tale. It is also rumoured through out the Temple, that Qui-Gon had already had an apprentice at the time of Horatio's finding. The Jinn/Kenobi team has also become legendary, rumoured to have been inseparable before Horatio had come in to their lives.

Anakin has never seen this Obi-Wan Kenobi, the tragic padawan of Qui-Gon's. There were stories out there saying that Obi-Wan had then became Master Yoda's apprentice and no one could have argued that Obi-Wan was said to have changed after that.

Every word that Anakin has heard about the golden duo is that they weren't fully forgiven for what they have done to another promising apprentice, who is said to have become a great Jedi Knight by now. His prowesses out in the field are exemplary. He is also to be rumoured to be as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu and that one of these days he may become a Council Master.

If Anakin could have any Knight, or Master, to train him. It would be Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is his story that has caused Anakin to feel sorry for the Knight and to have the urge to hurt the ones who have caused this legendary Knight so much emotional harm.

It was then that it had clicked inside Anakin's sandy covered head, did he realise who the lone Jedi Knight may be and suddenly he wasn't afraid of making a conversation with this Jedi Knight, in fact the Jedi Knight hasn't made Anakin to feel like he wasn't unwanted. He felt safe with this Jedi Knight.

Something was happening to him. The Force was trying to tell him something, but he didn't dare to listen. Only listening to his foolhardy brain as the possible name for this Jedi Knight came to him.

The lone Jedi Knight is the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Knight with a tragic past and one that has drawn Anakin to take a seat here in the first place.

"So you know who I am now with out having me to introduce myself to you?" It wasn't really a question but nor did it sound like a statement either.

"You're Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Anakin feels like the Force is channelling through his voice and throughout his entire body.

"That would be correct, young one," says Obi-Wan with a smile that was seen tugging at his lips, causing him to look younger even with the ginger scruff. "So tell me young Anakin -"

"Taken are these seats?"

A new voice interrupts whatever it was that Obi-Wan Kenobi was about to say and together they both had found Masters Yoda and Windu, a rare sight to behold. Rare it is to find Master Yoda in the dinning hall. Just as rare to find the 'golden duo' having their lunch with many. Despite being a Jedi and the whole no hate thing coming to play. Are allowed the chance to get a glimpse of these legendary Jedi. But are their background tales tragic like Obi-Wan's, the Knight whom Anakin has been worshipping ever since he had learnt of this tragedy.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu," Knight Kenobi greets the two Masters, bowing his head.

"Knight Kenobi, Initiate Skywalker," Mace Windu says to the both of them as he takes the seat next Obi-Wan's, while the diminutive Master takes the other spare next to Anakin's.

"So, tell me, my Master. What brings you down to the dinning hall at this hour?" Obi-Wan asks Master Yoda, who is at the moment tempting to pinch one of Anakin's golden potato fries. "Not to steal Anakin's lunch I hope."

Diminutive, Yoda may be, but his vast knowledge of the Force and the wisdom he had picked up during the years is what makes his height seem larger then life. Yoda adores the younglings above all things, for they are the ones to carry on even when the Jedi may be no more than a fairy tale.

The minds of a child are what Yoda admires about most of the younglings in the Temple, but not just the Temple, but every single child that Yoda comes across. And he sees the potential with in all and Obi-Wan is no fool when it comes to a child's potential with in the Force.

Throwing a quick amused glance in Anakin's direction, to see the comical look on his face as he continues to watch Yoda stealing away with his food.

Obi-Wan's knows full well what Yoda truly wants – Yoda didn't come done here to steal young Anakin's food – but to hear Obi-Wan's decision. To decide, or not, to take on an apprentice is a huge responsibility and he would hate to make the same mistake that Qui-Gon had done to him, by shoving an apprentice aside for another like a discarded robe for a better robe.

Having learned long ago to let go of the shame, the guilt, the jealousy, the hate, the anger and most of all the fear of being rejected by a father figure and it was all thanks to Yoda's persuasion to let go and to throw all of those emotions into the comforting arms of the Force.

He had come to a decision an hour ago. Long before the youngling that has captivated his attention had decided to come to sit across from him. Obi-Wan is surprised to see this youth so full of fear of rejection. He had once shared similar emotions when he was no more then Anakin's age. Anakin holds so much promise and Obi-Wan would never forgive himself if he didn't help this sad little boy to cross the lane ways to get to the other side.

"I know what you have decided, Padawan," Master Yoda says, munching on another potato frites from Anakin's plate. "Glad I am to see the two of you paired together. Seen this happening I have and good deeds that you'll both achieve."

"Shouldn't we have this discussion in a more private place?" Mace asked. Looking around the hall and the foyer on the other side. He too is glad to see such a union between the two misguided children of the Force and he can sense with in the Force that the two would become even far more greater then the Jinn/Thornton team. The original golden master/padawan team and now another team is about to make the Force proud or is it to cringe in sympathy of what the future may bring.

"Anakin Skywalker. Meet your new Master," Yoda's large green eyes twinkled with delight at the open mouth shocked look on the youth's face.

. . . . . . . . . .

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:-**

Young Skywalker's mind was a blur afterwards. The whole idea of becoming Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan Learner is some thing that Anakin has always dreamed about and it has now become a vivid reality. So maybe what he had dreamed wasn't really a dream, but a vision. To see what is and what can be. Always in the motion the future is, that is what Master Yoda has always been preaching to all of the younglings, Knights and the Masters. No one can really trust a vision. No matter how cruel they can be when they are showing what may come to pass.

Nothing is ever so simple in life.

And nothing in visions can come real, unless the prophet having those dreams makes it so. They can even effect the future in the worst way. The dreamer may be believing that what he is doing is the right way, when in fact he, or she, may be the wrong way of fixing things even before the visions may, or not, come to pass.

Having to learn all of these ever since Anakin had been having horrific nightmares. Wanting to believe that those nightmares are not visions. Perhaps he could ask his new Master for some advice on how to deal with such nightmares.

Dreaming these dreams, nightmares, or visions, if one would like to put it that way, is not something a youngling should have to deal with. Oh, yeah. Sure he has told his crechling Masters alike about those nightmares. For at night, when he has having one of those too real to be a nightmare, he even wakes up most of his room mates with his scared shouts of disbelief.

But those nightmares don't even matter to him anymore. Knowing that they will come true or not is when he may act upon them, to save those from the inevitable.

Clearing away the fears of his nightmares coming true when his eyes have come to rest upon his new Master having a conversation with Masters Yoda and Windu. All three of them appear to be fairly close enough to be that comfortable with each others presence. Noticing the way the setting sunrays caused some kind of a halo around the Jedi Knight, that was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

They had just finished the Master and Padawan ceremony and now they are committed to each other. Swearing to himself that he'll never hurt Master Obi-Wan, like Master Qui-Gon had in the past.

Realising the truth of his dreams can indeed come to pass, with out causing anyone pain.

One way or another, Anakin's thoughts always return to his dreams and it is only now that he realises the full extent of his power. His crèche Master had told him that the Force is exceptionally strong in him.

Only time will tell just how strong he actually is in the presence of the Force.

Somehow his feet had managed to drag him all the way to where Masters Obi-Wan, Yoda and Windu are standing in the last of the setting sun and her glorious rays.

Taking in the comforting presence of Obi-Wan as his feet had come to a full stop. Glancing up to find Obi-Wan smiling down at him and Anakin couldn't help but to smile back. Feeling the way the Force is smiling even brighter than the sunrays shining through the windows within the Council Chambers.

"Time it is for the you pair to retire to your chambers, my old Padawan," Master Yoda says in that ancient voice that has said so much in his long life.

"Old? Me?" Master Obi-Wan questions Yoda mockingly, waving his hands in front of his chest almost as if he was grievously hurt by Yoda's comment. "I think you must have mistaken me for someone else, Master."

"Now I know I was originally against the whole idea of Obi-Wan taking on a Padawan Learner. The poor child will learn some bad habits from this one," Mace mumbles, even though there was clearly a broad smirk spreading across his dark face. "It will be difficult to imagine someone like Knight Kenobi to lose that sarcastic wit of his-"

"I'm hurt Masters that you'll belittle my humour in such a fashion and now I will leave you to exchange snarky comments about my humour in peace," Obi-Wan smiles slyly at the two Masters that have helped him to get over the pain which Qui-Gon Jinn had inflicted upon him all those years ago. "Come Anakin. Let's leave this depressing party."

Anakin just merely nods in response after finding out that his vocal cords are refusing to budge. It's not often that he is allowed to be surrounded by such gracious Masters, and Knight, and he wants to remember what it feels like that he is wanted.

. . . . . . . . .

Phindar.

Where syndicates had once taken over the entire planet, taking control of its inhabitants by wiping out the treasure memories as the key weapon against the common folk of Phindar. It was all thanks to two Jedi (even if they were deceived and mislead to this planet in the first place) but the Jedi had taken upon themselves to save the good from the wicked syndicates. The Jedi had only agreed when one of their own had been captured by these syndicates.

The Jedi were originally planning on travelling to the planet of Gala, but when word had spread that the Queen of Gala's only son, Prince Beju, was also behind the plot then the Jedi Master did all he could to help to thieves and so he could track down the ones who had destroyed the mind of a promising young Jedi.

But that was the past long gone. Now was not the time for two Phindian brothers to save their planet from a far more troublesome evil, than the Syndicat.

To set out wouldn't be easy, but they have to do something or Phindar is surely to perish. They had done it before and they will help their planet.

For a dark man has come to Phindar and with this man came his evil minions. Doing anything that this dark man tells them to with out question.

A dark man has come to this planet wielding a red coloured lightsaber, the chosen weapon of a Jedi.

The man's handsome face (well handsome if you like humans that is) is always covered by a dark hood with midnight blue lining. To match his midnight blue eyes. The dark hooded cloak is in the same style that a Jedi use, except for the fact that this cloak is far more stylish and expensive looking, then that of a common Jedi cloak. Only one thing about this dark man that stands is the scar upon his pale cheeks; The broken circled scar practically smells of betrayal and it is the only thing that comes to the minds of these very brave Phindian brothers is that this dark man will not leave their planet alone, unless he is challenged. But who better to fight the dark man. Then the skilful Jedi.

Pure evil and true horror of this dark man has brought nightmarish panic to the Phindian's once more. Just when they were picking up the broken memories of a past well gone in to the history books, another evil has brought the planet to a complete halt once more.

The Phindian brothers are on the quest to recruit the help of Jedi-Gon and Obawan once more. They could never be lying to themselves that this mission will not be easy, but it is all that they can do for Phindar.

. . . . . . . . . .

Walking together in comfortable silence, acknowledging each others Force signatures as they continue on to reach their final destination. Every now and then there'll be the occasional smiles spreading even further across their astonished faces. Taking in the contentment of that this moment in time has managed to spare them both and not once did Anakin get the feeling of regret from Obi-Wan's decision to take him on as an apprentice.

There are some traces of sadness seeping through their newly-formed bond, but that is all that is to feel. Swearing to himself to make another promise, much like the one he had been swearing to himself since the moment his eyes had fallen upon that lone Knight, huddled up in the corner with his thoughts. Knowing full well that it will be a difficult task to wipe away all traces of sadness from Obi-Wan and Anakin is prepared to face the trials that are across their path.

"Well this is it," Obi-Wan says in that Coruscanti drawl, which causes Anakin to come to a standstill to see what it is that Obi-Wan is talking about.

"This is a door, Master," Anakin incredulously says when his sharp eyes have found a door.

"And do you know what is on the other side of that door, my young Padawan?"

"Is this a trick question?" Anakin remarks, not knowing if he'll ever get used to this sarcastic Knight's wry humour.

"Humour me with your tricky answer then."

Lifting his head up to find Master Obi-Wan's face isn't showing any traces of humour on it. With his hands clasped behind the small of his back and with his stoic stature held high, Obi-Wan Kenobi has the image of serenity and non-threatening to anyone who walks past this single Knight.

"Beyond this door is where you live and it is where I shall be living in, from now on," Anakin says as politely as he could with his face going crooked with a smirk toying with his lips. He was happy because of the happy smile on his Master's scruffy face.

"Shall I show you which room is yours than, or do you wish to carry on admiring this door?"

"You are a strange one, Master. If you don't mind me pointing that one out," Anakin follows his Master into their apartment.

"I'll take that as a complement," Master Obi-Wan's clipped accent was thick and full of an emotion that Anakin is yet to discover on his own. "Now would you like to have a tour of the place, or would you like to discover things for yourself?"

"The tour sounds like a good plan."

And so Obi-Wan shows Anakin the interior of the apartment, that shall become his new home. Well his home when he isn't on some wayward mission to some distant planet that requires a Jedi's attention.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** Re-edited. Do hope that your are pleased. By all means don't hesitate to point out new mistakes that I have unintendedly made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:-**

Two weeks have now passed since Obi-Wan had taken Anakin Skywalker under his wing. To have made an oath, which he had promised, that Anakin will become a Jedi Knight. Is not an easy promise to keep but nonetheless, Obi-Wan will stay true to that one promise. Also to promise himself that he'll never betray Anakin for another, no matter how promising that other may be. But no Padawan, Knight or Master could have such promising potential like Anakin Skywalker has.

Not even Horatio Thornton's Force signature could burn so bright as Anakin's.

During the two weeks together on their first assignment as a team. Obi-Wan has found no reason to regret his decision to take on an apprentice. He may appear to be too young to take on such a huge responsibility to others, but they can't argue that he is the right choice. The right one to take on Anakin Skywalker and his annoying habit to take apart droids. Anakin's sharp intellect on piloting is so strong and one day, Obi-Wan is sure, Anakin may become a great pilot.

Only one other thing that Obi-Wan has noticed about Anakin. Which has caused him to be more concern about. Are these dreams that have the tendency to taunt Anakin to the point of crying out in his sleep. But these were no ordinary dreams. They are actually visions. So vivid and true, that not even Obi-Wan isn't too sure how to explain the reasons behind such visions to some one as young and powerful in the Force, as Anakin.

It is a daunting task to be forced out of his sleep to hear the boy crying out in horror, and then having to watch the boy shake as fear of these dream begin to wear off. Bringing the boy back to reality and to the present moment.

Anakin had started to tell Obi-Wan about these visions the moment the boy had come to realise that Obi-Wan will be right there beside him, comforting him with his presence.

Some of the visions that Anakin had talked about were haunting Obi-Wan to the point of telling Anakin that dreams pass in time and that future is always in motion. But Anakin already knows of such things as those lectures. Though it doesn't help to remind young ones that these lessons may help to save their own lives one day.

Dreams do come true. Obi-Wan himself is not unfamiliar with these kinds of gifts from the Force. Trusting his gut instinct to trust the Force when it sends a warning through his dreams has saved his life multiple times. Perhaps that is why the Council had decided to grant him, his Knighthood at twenty-one standard years. Even though he had predicted that he may have to wait to take his trials, but that was when he was still Qui-Gon Jinn's reckless Padawan.

Thinking about Qui-Gon's betrayal still pains the Knight greatly. Remembering the simple joys they had experience and the way he had fought so hard for Qui-Gon's acceptance. It was all for naught in the end of it all.

But now isn't really the time to remember ones past, no matter how difficult it is to let go of past hurts is no easy feat. Obi-Wan had learned long ago the importance of letting go and to accept the way things were at the time.

He should really be focusing on the distress signal beeping at him. Demanding for his attention, but how could he not focus on it. When he had recognised that particular coded signal. Not all codes are similar, but all Jedi have been trained to recognise each code to another. In case the ones sending out the signals are unable to contact the Council.

This code belongs to Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan had memorised it so well that he knows it better then his own code.

Out there, in the enormous universe so full of planets, stars, asteroids and all of the other things that makes the universe unique.

Qui-Gon and his precious Padawan are in trouble. That is certainly news to Obi-Wan. For all of the controversy behind the makings of the Temple's golden team. No one has heard of them being unable to get themselves out of a sticky situation. Until now.

After barely being able to make a decent conversation with the older man, whom Obi-Wan had once proudly called his Master. Obi-Wan hasn't been able to make that huge leap to regain the friendship that was lost so long ago.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan sharply calls for his young apprentice to come up to the cock-pit. For the time to think about the past is no doubt ready to come and bite the inevitable on the backside.

It was no coincidence that their ship is large enough to fit two more passengers.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin asks the moment he has entered the cock-pit. Half of his face is covered in crease and some other substance that Obi-Wan knows that it belongs to something mechanical.

"We are about to make a detour to Telos. There are two Jedi stranded and they require our help," Obi-Wan tells Anakin so. his voice being unbelievably able to talk after discovering their new destination. "And they may need some medical attention. So, I would like for you to prepare the medical wing for our guests arrival. Can you do that for me?"

"May I ask about the identity of the Jedi, Master?" Anakin's azure eyes narrows shrewdly.

"I know it may be hard for you to believe Anakin, but, it appears that Master Jinn and Padawan Thornton have hit a snag on their current mission," Obi-Wan had recognised earlier on that Anakin has shown an unveiled dislike for the two Jedi, which he has just mention.

"But why must we rescue them when surely there are other Jedi available for back up?" Anakin isn't finished with his questions.

"Because we are closer to Telos," Obi-Wan replies in a patient tone. "And it may take days to assemble a rescue squad. Don't worry Anakin. The past is in the past and that is the way it is."

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Anakin in an incredulous tone.

"So do I."

Turning away from the main controls to look into the azure blue eyes of Anakin Skywalker. Hoping to express his feelings of this mission to him and to ask Anakin to trust him on this one. The Force itself was communicating through his eyes.

Silently accepting Anakin's trust in him is what had encouraged Obi-Wan to believe in himself.

"Can I fly Master?" Anakin asks in a confident tone and there was a huge smile on the youths face.

Who was Obi-Wan ignore this request? Seeing as it has been awhile since Anakin's nightmares have wiped off the last smile and Obi-Wan likes it when the boy smiles. Especially when Anakin's smiles brightens up the room.

"Of course you can," Obi-Wan says to his young Padawan.

The widening smile of Anakin's was well worth it.

. .. . . . . . .. . . .

Telos is not what it used to be. It has grown increasingly dark and foreboding since Qui-Gon Jinn had been here last and that was when Xanatos, his former apprentice, had been born and then he had ironically died here. Xanatos had drowned himself in a pool of acid and the rest was history. That was also when Obi-Wan Kenobi was still his apprentice.

Qui-Gon doesn't regret his decision to place Obi-Wan aside for Horatio.

Horatio Thornton is a bright young student of the Force and it was his grasp of understanding the Living Force which had caused Qui-Gon to warm up to this bright child. Horatio is no longer that sweet little boy from Onderon any more. He is now a full grown man, bound to take his Trials one of these days. Qui-Gon has been telling the Council that Horatio is ready and seeing as Horatio is the Chosen One. Surely the Council would take heed of Horatio's progress towards his destiny.

It didn't surprise Qui-Gon the slightest bit, when Yoda had become Obi-Wan's new Master. Yoda has always had a soft spot when it comes to Obi-Wan.

There is nothing special about Obi-Wan, whose midi-chlorians is on the average. True Obi-Wan is courageous, loyal, and compassionate and his instincts have served him well and in some ways, in a lot of ways. Qui-Gon had considered Obi-Wan as a good friend.

Qui-Gon had done what he had believed in. He was doing it for the best and he was following the will of the Force. Surely the Council can't blame him for being a loyal servant of the Force's will.

"Is Obi-Wan Kenobi all you ever think about Master?" Horatio didn't hide his jealousy from his tone of voice. "You may have told me that you do not regret rejecting Knight Kenobi to take me on as your apprentice, but you do have to admit that he is all that you ever think about."

Qui-Gon doesn't have anything to say to that for he knows, by now, that Horatio would have been able to pick up his train of thoughts. In some ways. What Horatio has just spoken of is the truth.

Obi-Wan had found his way into Qui-Gon's once icy hard blockade around his heart back on Bandomeer and from there on. Obi-Wan Kenobi had managed to chip away the ice. It was by the Force's doing and the nudges of a diminutive troll of a Master that Qui-Gon had finally accepted to take on another apprentice.

"You're doing it again Master," Horatio astutely points out.

Turning around to face Horatio, taking in the appearance of the young man that has chipped away what was left of his icy heart. They have become quite the team. Everyone in the Temple has given the title of the 'golden team' or the 'golden duo' due to their successful missions.

Horatio is a handsome young man and he was quite the ugly duckling when he was a young lad. But unfortunately for Horatio, his looks have not surpassed Obi-Wan's. Well that is what Qui-Gon had heard.

Once again Obi-Wan has managed to worm his way in to his thoughts and it doesn't really help when it is Obi-Wan and his new apprentice, who are coming to their aid.

"Whether you like it or not, Padawan," Qui-Gon says to Horatio. "Obi-Wan will be arriving shortly to help us out and I am sure that it is not so easy for him to be the one to heed our call for aid."

Looking away from Horatio to glance up towards the darkening night skies of Telos. Where the stars are beginning to show. No moon for tonight.

No matter how many times have he told himself that what he had done to the shining beacon, that is Obi-Wan's presence with in the Force, Qui-Gon has regretted that he hadn't tried to regain the friendship that he had once shared with Obi-Wan. He was a fool to train Horatio and not to have someone else to train the child of the prophecy.

Word had spread that there is another that may be the true child of prophecy, but Qui-Gon stubbornly believes that Horatio is the real deal.

Although Horatio's Force signature doesn't shine as bright as Obi-Wan's for some reason and Horatio's count is much higher then the average count of Obi-Wan's.

Perhaps that is why Master Yoda had taken Obi-Wan as his apprentice.

"Don't worry Master. I'll at least try to be civil in front of Kenobi, for the sake of his apprentice," Horatio cockily grins.

And Qui-Gon could not help, but to return the favour of smiling.

The sound of a ships engines could be heard flying above in the night sky. Recognising Obi-Wan's presence aboard the vessel as it lands not far from where they are standing.

Now this is going to be an interesting trip.

. .. . . . . . .. . . .

During the past two weeks. Never have the days that have swept past him before he could blink an eyelid. Anakin has not been so lucky as to discover some truths behind his Masters' tragic tale, but then there hasn't really been any time to share stories. The only story that Anakin has been able to share with his Master is the visions that have been haunting his sleep, only because it was Obi-Wan who had been the one to wake him up from his dreams. Obi-Wan had shown from day one that he is someone Anakin could trust with such things.

Their first mission together had ended in success, just as Anakin has always predicted it will be. The Council will surely be pleased that their newest team was able to get through their first mission with out a scratch. And Anakin hasn't even able to show of his lightsaber skills.

All of that doesn't really matter right now anyway. For right now all that Anakin cares about is getting to Telos and to save two idiotic Jedi from whatever has prompt Master Jinn to send off a coded signal for help. Anakin has noticed the far away look in Master Obi-Wan's distinctive eyes and he knows that Master Jinn is the cause behind that forlorn look.

But why?

Why would Obi-Wan risk their lives to save the ones that have caused him pain in the first place?

"They are Jedi, Anakin. We don't leave fellow comrades behind," says Master Obi-Wan, his accent sounds far away also. "The past is th-"

"The past. I know, Master," Anakin tells his Master so in a frustrated tone. As he has already heard this from Obi-Wan more then once. "I'm sorry Master. It's just that I don't like to see you upset."

Obi-Wan's distinctive eyes wryly twinkled at that and Anakin even saw a smile to match the look in his Master's eyes. Worrying if he had said the wrong thing this early in their still fairly new relationship, but still Anakin can't seem to help to fear for his Master. Even though Obi-Wan is very capable to look after himself. He has fought against great evil during his short years as a lone Jedi Knight. Some of things that Obi-Wan was rumoured to come across was a Sith Lord, the same Sith Lord to have killed Master Sifo-Dyas.

Always two there are. A Master and the apprentice, but which one Obi-Wan had killed on Naboo is a big mystery to all.

The first Jedi to have killed the first Sith to have been seen, after a millennium of absence.

Anakin has never heard the full story behind that one and maybe one day he could ask Obi-Wan if it were true.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, young one," his Master says in that Coruscanti accent which Anakin has come to recognise during the two long weeks being stuck together.

"How long until we reach Telos?" Anakin asks.

"In the next two hours," Obi-Wan replies. "Why are you getting sick of my company already?"

"Not yet," Anakin replied in a cheeky tone. "You are certainly a Master full of surprises."

All he got in return was a smile from his Master. If this is what it means to be a Padawan. Then by all means let this to be true and not some dream which Anakin is yet to wake up from.

. . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** I do hope that you've all re-enjoyed the adventure that I have finally come back to.


End file.
